1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a low temperature deposition device, and preferably, relates to a low temperature deposition device used to manufacture an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween, and electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other on the organic emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons emit light while emitting energy.
For the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an organic layer is sequentially deposited on a patterned transparent electrode on a glass substrate through a vacuum thermal evaporation process, and then an inorganic metal layer such as aluminum (Al) is deposited with a thickness of more than several hundred angstroms through the vacuum thermal evaporation process. As described above, by dividing the deposition process of the organic layer and the deposition process of the inorganic metal layer, damage to the organic layer by the inorganic metal layer is minimized.
However, when the inorganic metal layer deposited in the thermal deposition process at more than 500° C. and the organic layer deposited in the thermal deposition process at less than 500° C. are co-evaporated, the organic layer may be easily changed. Also, when the organic layer is deposited, and then the inorganic metal layer is sequentially deposited thereon, the underlying organic layer is easily changed.
Accordingly, in a conventional thermal deposition process, to prevent the change of the organic layer, a plurality of the organic layers are firstly formed, and the inorganic metal layer is finally formed one time. Also, to minimize the change of the organic layer, a buffer layer is applied or a method reversely using the change of the organic layer is used. Accordingly, in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the co-deposition of the inorganic metal layer and the organic layer is limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.